This invention further describes a type of internal combustion engine, simpler in design, easier to operate, and maintain, that maximizes fuel efficiency, by controlling when combustion occurs, as it works in concert with the application of stored kinetic energy, under the direction of a data processor, with other drive components, to help maintain the rolling stability of a host vehicle.
A multitude of conventional and rotary internal combustion engines have been invented and designed, centering on their mechanical intricacies.
This invention also addresses how the production and management of energy is utilized, as it relates an internal combustion engine, when powering a vehicle, including such items as:
1. Automatically modulating the ratio between combustion and kinetic energy to propel a vehicle, most efficiently.
2. Making an internal combustion engine part of a larger system, that promotes safety.
3. Controlling when, and how fossil fuel is used to move a vehicle.
4. Storing, reclaiming and utilizing excess energy, otherwise lost.